REALM 22 TIMELINE
1958 1959 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969 1970 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 * Cave 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 * RAM 1991 * Summons 1992 * Mintlace Local (Shield & Claw, Two-Swing, Concrete Red, Staffmaster, Sweets) 1993 * Summons 2 (Intro. of Rockruckus & Too Strange) 1994 * Drummblade (Returns home to exact revenge and clean up) 1995 * Reach (Started being a vigilante the previous year, 6 months prior) 1996 * 1997 * Vigilante's (Reach, Drummblade, Mantis, 8 Sharp 1998 * 1999 * Order of the Fang 2000 2001 2002 2003 * Settl 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * Vigilante's 2010 * Vigilante's 2011 * 2012 * 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 BEFORE ARCS ORIGIN Born in August of 1910, RAM was abandoned by his parents less than a week after his birth. He was placed on the doorsteps of Saint Adalon's Orphanage and taken in by the people who worked there. Despite his 'Abnormalness' he was treated well by the nun's and the orphanages director, Alfred Hollings. From as young as 4 months old, RAM's powers were evident. One night a group of orphans snuck into RAM's room to sneak a peek at him. Seeing it as acceptable to poke and prod the baby, one child proceed to do so. In a split second the child's fingers was bitten clean off and his screams and the panic of the other children alerted the nun's to what was happening.The other children never mistreated RAM, largely due to fear and wariness. As he grew older the more his powers matured. During his time in the orphanage, RAM acted as a "helper" of sorts, assisting the nun's, children and even the director with many issues and activities. During this time he also developed a reputation within the city of Mintlace. At this time RAM began venturing into the city, mostly at night, simply to observe and learn about what the city held. Though he was never aggressive or threatening, RAM's curiosity led to several run ins with the authorities and unfriendly citizens. Despite these occurrences, RAM continued to enter the city a take in all it offered. CARNAGE During one of his nighttime 'outings' RAM foiled the attempted rape of a woman by four men,one of whom was Bryan Costings, son of local gang leader Martin Costings. Using his police connections, Martin found out where RAM lived and met with Alfred. He told Alfred that if RAM was not handed over, then the orphanage and everyone inside would burn. Alfred was given 24 hrs to make the decision. Alfred met with RAM and told him of the situation. RAM offered to hand himself over, despite the pleas of Alfred, believing that one suffering was better than everyone suffering. Bryan, dissatisfied with his fathers actions, gathered his own men and armed them to the teeth. The gangsters attacked the school after dark, riddling the building and its inhabitants with bullets, before setting the place ablaze. RAM tried desperately to save his 'family' but he was unsuccessful. Bryan and his goons fled the scene, believing they had killed everyone including RAM, who was in fact the only one still alive. REVENGE Surviving the fire, RAM set out for revenge. He located the Costings Family mansion and snuck inside, killing everyone in sight, including Martin, before capturing Bryan. RAM took Bryan into the nearby woods, where he offered Bryan the chance to apologize for what he did. Remorselessness, Bryan simply laughed and threatened RAM. RAM said nothing and proceeded to torture the man four three hours, severely mutilating him but keeping him alive so as to continue. Eventually RAM dealt the final blow and disemboweled Bryan. RAM then left Mintlace and didn't return until 1990. IN BETWEEN YEARS Not much is known about RAM's life after the orphanage burning and his time as a Special Police Operative. RAM has stated that before his time as part of Project Great Lights, he traveled half of the world, before returning back to Newland. PROJECT GREAT LIGHTS In 1942, Newlandish President Nicholas Brathon gave the green light for various ideas and theories to combat the Red Horde to be made real. Many projects and experiments took place; one of which was Project Great Lights, headed by Victor Kreesen. RAM was approached by Kreesen and convinced him to become a volunteer in the project. RAM was put through intense training and excelled in all areas, and was eventually chosen be be apart of the B. S. P. (Beast Soldier Procedure). In this procedure, RAM was injected with the MV13 (Malsott Version 13) serum, which granted him more powers and attributes that he had previously not possessed. He was also put through more intense training to hone his new powers. However, before Kreesen could present RAM to the military, the war officially ended following the release of the Atomic Bomb over the Red Horde capital. Though the war was over, Kreesen refused to discontinue his experiments. Kreesen formed Ironlight, a mercenary team made up of Kreesen's experiments, used supposedly to aid needy, well intentional individuals and groups. Upon realizing Kreesen had sold the teams assistance to anyone who could pay, including many evil and disgraceful individuals/groups, RAM forced his way out of the organization, killing many in the process, including Kreesen, and destroying the facility at the same time. HOME RAM reappeared in Mintlace in 1980, returning as part of Torell's Band, a circus-style troupe of performers. THE SERIAL KILLER ARC On 28 August 1986, RAM is called to the scene of a hostage situation and is instructed to sneak into the building and dispatch the captors. He does so and is successful in his actions, without any hostages being harmed during the ordeal. Watching on and taking notes is Shelly Dorth, an amateur abnorologist who has devoted a portion of her time to investigating RAM and his origins, as well as his appearance as part of Torell's Band and his rise to Special Officer. RAM plays pool in The Harding bar that night with Alex Jordan, owner of the largest and most popular pop culture store in the city, Pop Goes the Crypt. The next morning RAM and his abnormal partner Celeste Waters are called to the scene of the ninth victim of the Abnormal Piercer, a local serial killer targeting visually noticeable abnormals. Like all the other victims, number nine is pierced by many sharp steel rods with unique handle designs. They discover a fired gun at the scene and blood. Upon examining the body, the coroner discovers a tattoo of a tiger on the woman's lower back. The tattoo is one belonging only to the prostitutes of the Tea Rose Tigress brothel. RAM and Waters head to the brothel and speak with the owner, Samantha Macallen/'Big Top'. Macallen confirms that the girl, "Little Red" (real name Natalie Corroth) is one of hers and had been working at the Tigress for 2 months. Security footage shows Natalie leaving the Tigress in a cab the night of her murder. The blood analysis comes back with nothing, as the cab driver tells Waters that he dropped Natalie off outside of a diner 4 blocks from where she was murdered. The cook says she ordered a meal and left after about 30 minutes. RAM decides some "special help" is needed and sneaks some of the killer's blood out of the precinct. RAM arrives at Witch Apple Red, a confectionery store owned by Madeline Stokes/'Sweets', a witch. He makes a deal with her for assistance. She places the blood sample into a little silver case on the end of a chain. The case is moved over a map of Mintlace as Stokes recites a chant. The case pulls towards the location of the blood's owner, the killer. Stokes says the spell will track the killer for 30 minutes and that after that the blood can never be used again. RAM races to the location on the map on foot, while Waters uses her air-step ability to move. Maddy casts a spell that allows the three to communicate with one another, so she can direct them to the killer if he changes location. The two officers arrive at the location within ten minutes. They enter the abandoned warehouse slowly, guns at the ready. At RAM's request, Maddy magically creates another map, this one being one of the warehouse and surrounding area, allowing her to pinpoint the killers exact location. As soon as she says that the killer is near RAM, the former is attacked with the killers signature needles. He deflects them and stares his attacker in the eyes. The two fight one another head to head, with RAM clearly the more skilled of the two, though the killers strength and speed are at his own level. RAM manages to sever the man's left arm, though he continues to fight, showing no signs of pain. As Waters appears and fires several shots at the man, he unleashes smoke bombs in an attempt to escape. Maddy is able to direct RAM and Waters in the killers direction as he flees. As he is chased over the building tops, the killer pulls out an uzi and unloads on his two pursuers. Waters and RAM shield themselves. The killer uses this opportunity to escape and sadly the blood time limit runs out. The killer escapes. Waters and RAM are reprimanded by police chief Kenneth Duncan. They relay their findings to him. A report on the killers severed arm arrives. It appears that one of the fingers is missing, replaced by a wooden one within the glove. RAM recognizes the missing digit and says it likely belongs to Nine, a man he once saw fighting within Mintlace Underground, the local illegal fight circuit. Waters and RAM arrive at The Cage, the location of the illegal fights. RAM meets with Tombstone, the circuit boss. He agrees to tell RAM what he knows but only if RAM fights for his audience. RAM agrees and takes on an abnormal who has four arms. He proves a skilled opponent but the four armed man is eventually beaten by RAM. RED EDGE ? SUMMONS & SAWYER ? GRAND ABNORMAL TOURNAMENT ? VENGEFUL FOE ?